S K Y F A L L
by The Sorcerer's Downfall
Summary: "Survivors aren't always the strongest; sometimes they're the smartest, but more often simply the luckiest."
1. Prologue

**This prologue takes place in StarClan.**

 **Read on, if you wish ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The coal-black sky was dappled with starlight. Together, the stars and moon shone down on a bed of water, shimmering and tilting the scenery from within the waters' reflection. A light breeze tempered the heat from the surrounding tree-line, translucent leaves falling to the ground in its wake.

The lake water suddenly tussled and weaved, feline shapes rising in the murk. Their eyes were pitch-black; their pelts shimmering with stardust and yet reeking of blood and demise. There was no one around to stop them from peaking the lake, and when they placed a paw on the fertile soil below their pads, the grass underneath turned yellow and hard.

"This is it," hissed one of the cats at the front of the group, "this is where our legacy shall be born."

Caterwauls of praise and victory rose around the cat as his comrades shouted their lungs to the treetops. He smiled, pride and malice twisting his heart, and turned to his cats, lashing his tail for silence. They did as he asked, snapping their jaws shut with clicks and hanging their heads in submission. Silence wained over them all in heartbeats.

"You have been lost," murmured a dark gray she-cat standing beside him, "Ridiculed; deemed unworthy; forgotten and misplaced in your former homes... With us, you have found a new life; a new sense of belonging... You have let revenge of those who have hurt and judged you run in your blood for decades -"

"Now," murmured the first cat, "You have the chance...the opportunity...to ruin them. Ruin them for what they have done to you; for what they have fed you to believe when all it is - all it ever was - a lie. Ruin them for shaming you; ruin them for betraying you when you needed them most; ruin them for the joy of feeling blood rushing through your claws, flesh being seen through your eyes... Do this, my fellow forgotten, and make them see what you can do when someone - your home - makes you feel like nothing."

Once more, the cheers and purrs of acceptance rushed in his ears. As he turned back to the trees, a grin painted itself onto his muzzle; this was it his time had come. There would be no stopping him or his cats.

 _The sky will fall..._ _and it will be our claws stained with the prize._

* * *

 ** _Hello there, and welcome to my story. I am super excited about this story_** ** _whether or not that will show through in chapters is really not able to be explained. XD_**

 ** _The allegiances should be out here sometime tonight_** ** _if not then, expect sometime tomorrow. :3 I'm quite busy at the moment, so life will probably get in the way throughout the process of writing this story as a whole._**

 ** _Enough of my blabbering; thank you for reading, and if you feel the need to criticize, compliment, or just say hey… do so! I highly encourage you to_** ** _it'll help me in the long run to be a better writer in the end. :)_**


	2. Allegiances

**A/N:** Here are the allegiances!

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **x.x**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Talonstar - pale brown tom with white toes, amber eyes

Deputy: Hollyfrost - pure black she-cat, blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Dashpaw_

Medicine Cat: Fenneldust - light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Birdpaw_

Warriors:

Squirrelwing - pale gray she-cat, amber eyes

Brindlefur - dark ginger, brown, and gold patched tom; green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Pricklepaw_

Thistlethorn - gray and white tom, blue eyes

Burrfrost - pale ginger tom, amber eyes

Antfall - small reddish-brown tom with white paws; green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Pinepaw_

Dappleheart - mottled gray she-cat with darker flecks, blue eyes

Apprentices:

Dashpaw - dark brown tom, green eyes

Pricklepaw - spike-furred pale ginger she-cat, amber eyes

Birdpaw - pale ginger she-cat with dark ginger flecks; amber eyes; medicine cat apprentice

Pinepaw - mottled light brown she-cat with white paws, yellow eyes

Queens:

Froststream - pure white she-cat, amber eyes  
[mate to Burrfrost; mother to Pricklepaw and Birdpaw  
currently expecting]

Mothfeather - golden she-cat with white paws, green eyes  
[mate to Antfall; mother to Dashpaw  
currently expecting]

Elders:

Redstorm - dark ginger tom, amber eyes

Lilywing - white she-cat with gray patches, yellow eyes

 **X.X**

 **WINDCLAN**

Leader: Branchstar - golden brown she-cat, blue eyes

Deputy: Skydapple - gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Whitesky - pure white she-cat, green eyes

Warriors:

Finchwing - brown she-cat, amber eyes

Dusttooth - pale brown tom, green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Mottlepaw_

Crowdapple - black she-cat, yellow eyes

Whitefrost - white tom, blue eyes

Applefang - mottled brown and white she-cat, amber eyes  
 _Apprentice: Rushingpaw_

Meadowmist - pale ginger she-cat, yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Mottlepaw - mottled gray she-cat with white flecks, yellow eyes

Rushingpaw - pale brown tom, green eyes

Queens:

Heathersky - pale gray she-cat with brown paws, amber eyes  
[mate to Whitefrost; currently expecting]

Elders:

Leafwing - black she-cat with brown underbelly; yellow eyes

 **x.x**

 **SHADOWCLAN**

Leader: Sootstar - black tom, yellow eyes

Deputy: Sparrowheart - dark brown she-cat, green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Yewpaw_

Medicine Cat: Redberry - dark ginger she-cat, green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Tansyshade_

Warriors:

Sorrelmist - tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Hawktooth - dark brown tom, blue eyes

Ashtalon - dark gray tom, blue eyes

Ivywater - silver and white she-cat, yellow eyes  
 _Apprentice: Gingerpaw_

Sloestep - tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Olivepaw_

Smokedapple - dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentices:

Yewpaw - golden she-cat, green eyes

Tansyshade - golden she-cat, amber eyes

Gingerpaw - dark ginger tom, blue eyes

Olivepaw - brown, ginger, and tortoiseshell tom; amber eyes

Queens:

Deerfur - pale brown she-cat with white flecks, bi-colored eyes  
[mate to Ashtalon; mother to Streakkit and Harpeykit]

Cloversky - tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes  
[mate to Hawktooth; mother of Olivepaw  
currently expecting]

Elders:

Briarflame - dark brown she-cat, green eyes

Boulderclaw - solid gray tom, amber eyes

 **X.X**

 **RIVERCLAN**

Leader: Tanglestar - pale gray she-cat with ruffled fur; amber eyes

Deputy: Fleetstream - white tom, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Leopardbelly - golden she-cat with brown-dappled underbelly, green eyes

Warriors:

Troutskip - dark gray tom, blue eyes

Featherdrift - pale gray and white she-cat, green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Mallowpaw_

Hailstorm - gray and white tom, amber eyes

Petalwing - light brown she-cat, blue eyes

Morningshine - pale ginger she-cat, green eyes

Silvernose - silver tom, amber eyes  
 _Apprentice: Streampaw_

Apprentices:

Mallowpaw - dark gray tom, amber eyes

Streampaw - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and white paws; blue eyes

Queens:

Icedrop - white she-cat, amber eyes  
[mate to Troutskip; expecting]

Eellight - pale brown she-cat, blue eyes  
[mate to Silvernose; mother to Driftkit and Timberkit]

Elders:

Shortstem - gray tom with stumped tail, blue eyes

Rosecloud - rose-colored she-cat with brown paws, yellow eyes


End file.
